This disclosure relates to parallel processing and particularly to synchronization of multiple functional units.
In many parallel processing systems, there are multiple functional units working independently but sharing a register file. In such a system, a fast synchronization method is needed. One known method of parallel usage of multiple functional units is decoupled access/execute architecture (DAE arch), which includes two independent units communicating using two queues and synchronization is achieved by the same queuing mechanism another known method is modern out-of-order architecture (Modern arch), in which several functional units are working in parallel but based on single program counter. In this method, dependency is enforced by complex register renaming and an interlocking pipeline is used. A third known method is VLIW architecture, in which all functional units proceed in lock-step.